


Where Nightmares End

by Henna_Sully



Category: Loki (Marvel) - Fandom, Loki (Norse), Loki - Fandom, Norse Mythology
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Short Story, Suspense, mildly scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henna_Sully/pseuds/Henna_Sully
Summary: A woman has been suffering from lucid, terrifying nightmares for weeks. After mentioning his name in her sleep, Loki comes to help her. But he is not what he seems to be. And neither are the creatures in her dream.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Where Nightmares End

**Author's Note:**

> This is the god Loki of Norse Myth, but refers to MCU Loki as well.

For the first time in many weeks, she had fallen into a deep, dark sleep, though still not a peaceful one. There were dreams in the darkness; dreams of dancing, dreams of scars. Dreams of creatures wading through moonless pools. But as all these figures, also, were dark, she didn't see them. She felt their presence deep down in her mind, and heard their cries of the drunk and reeling undead.

On the outside of it all, a tall, slim man approached her bed. "Sleeping still?" He said, through a mischievous grin. He sat on the edge of her bed and began to pull at the threads of her blanket. Long, dark nails began to weave them into a net as he hummed an old lullaby. The green of wet chlorophyll rubbed off his coat and he shook orange leaves from his hair. "Be still and asleep, then, child."

The dancing figures in her dream paused and watched a shadow play. Amazed, in awe, they watched as the god bent low over the mortal's bed. "Come and join us," the god winked at them, and pulled the creatures from her mind into the room, to dance around her bed. And whilst they ran and danced and leapt, the weaving god encouraged them with a smile. "It is well to be out, this All Saints' Eve, is it not?"

The net nearly complete, the blanket all but gone.

"Where will you take her to, my Lord?" The enquirer paused in its dance and knelt, looking at the net. Soon, others stopped to hear what the god-king would say.

"I will take her nowhere and everywhere. I will lift her and throw her down. I will bring her to a feast and leave her to starve. I will bed her and call her 'virgin'." The creatures lay down and listened intently. He often spoke in riddles, this one.

"I will bring her flowers and send her weeds. I will wake her and let her sleep. I will whisper roars into her ear and stir her till she is calm." Then he turned to them and added, "I will set her free." At this, he threw the net over the creatures and folded it up. He span fire from his hand and threw flames into it, as the wail of the drunken fiends filled the room, then fell away into nothing. He blew the dust from his hands. "You'll no more try to take her sleep from her," he whispered, "she is under my care, now."

He curled up beside her, placed his crowned head upon her pillow and breathed into her hair. "Sleep on, pet." He sighed, holding her tight.

He watched her for hours, and stayed awake to guard the space the darkness had left behind in her mind. "Dream only of good things,from now on," he whispered into her ear. "Dream of me!" he smiled, the idea appealed to his heart; not the sentiment, just the cheek of it.

"Dream of me, across rainbows, with a fine steed below me and a horned crown above." The hot moisture of his breath fell wet upon her cheek. He chuckled, "Oh, I have watched you, darling, for many weeks." He stood and moved away, and with his arms behind his back, he paced. "I've heard your cries in the night. I've heard you call my name under your breath. 'Lokiiiii' you have sighed, as your back arched. But it was never for me, though, was it?" He smiled and stopped at the foot of her bed folding his arms across his chest. "It was the actor. The one with dark hair," he smiled, "but still, it was my name you called." He loved to hear it.

He shook his head and grinned at the ceiling. "So many have come to me, through him, I must pay his dreams a visit, too, and show him my appreciation."

He strode back to her bedside and bent low over her face. "I am Loki," he hissed,"I am the god you didn't know you sought. I am the one you have called on," he sneered, knowing that if another god questioned why he'd claimed her, he would show them how she'd called for his help when the nightmares had tormented her. He'd tell them how she had dreamed of his embraces and that he had helped her. Who would then argue but that he had her best at heart?

"I will see you in your dreams tomorrow night, little one," he whispered over her lips as the sun began to rise. "For now, I leave you this." And he bit her lower lip, 'licking it better', or so he thought, with a malign grin.

She awoke and sat up. The air in her room felt dappled with morning dew and smelled of honey and grass. She looked for her blanket. How had it become so neatly folded, tidily set at the foot of her bed? She swung her feet round to stand up and placed them on the floor, the wet, leaf-strewn floor.

"I think there is someone in the house!" She cried out.

**Author's Note:**

> In Norse mythology the god Loki is credited with the invention of the net.


End file.
